


博君一肖｜ 便宜弟弟

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 泥塑, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: *泥塑*女化*R18*泼辣打工妹x傻子弟弟（？切开黑的小故事（夹杂几句粤语 文末会有解释）
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	博君一肖｜ 便宜弟弟

（1）  
肖绽这辈子最后悔的就是十七八岁时没多听爸妈一句劝，多读几天书，多识几个字，不然这会儿也不至于要窝在这个窄小的店面，闻着熏得人头晕的劣质化学香精，低头给一个卷着大波浪的时髦大姨涂芭比粉的甲油。

大姨是广东本地人，操着一口流利的粤语，开口闭口都爱带个“叼”字，肖绽跟她聊不上来。到这儿半年多了，粤语连蒙带猜也只能听个半懂，要她讲更是为难她，至今能字正腔圆吐出来的也只有“唔该塞”和“对唔住”。

这大姨嘴皮子闲不下来，噼里啪啦的同她讲了一通，肖绽一个字也没听懂，还要笑着附和“系系系。”大姨有些不爽，翻了个白眼小声说了句“九唔搭八”，弄好的一只手抓过小灵通，拨了个电话又跟人没完没了地聊了起来。

不一会儿就聊嗨了，口无遮拦的，仿佛每句话都要带上几个粗俗的动词才能安心。肖绽分心数了数，其中“叼”和“臭”占了上风，“嗨”紧随其后，而唯一一句没带这几个字的“揾食艰难”显得尤为稀奇。

“揾食艰难”肖绽知道这个词，自己一个人起早贪黑地工作的时候，拖着个编织袋到批发市场去进货的时候，她都能深刻的体会到这个词的沉重。

生活难难就难在他妈的什么都难，在大城市打拼不易，自己又带着个拖油瓶，眼看着就要奔三了也没个着落。倒不是她肖绽没人要，广东仔尤其爱她这种外省妹，加之她长得更是一顶一好，且胸大屁股翘，追她的人还真不少，知道她身边带着个弟弟也不嫌弃，总爱狗腿地围着她献殷勤。

可怪就怪在，守在她身边的男人再痴情再多，不过三日总会自动消失，肖绽也不上心，她还巴不得没有男人骚扰自己呢，省的家里的小狮子发脾气还要哄。

隔壁发廊阿姑骂她没出息，长这模样不会找个有钱男人嫁了，再不济当个小三也好，钱不愁没得花，那便宜弟弟也可以一并享福。

肖绽摸着胸前的小腰包朝她啐了口，学着方才那大姨的口头禅，不大流利地说“叼你啊，关你鬼事。”

发廊阿姑抽完了手上的半只烟，丢到地上碾了碾，大人不记小人过地摆了摆手，嘴上又念叨着肖绽听不懂的话“唔得闲睬你啊，等住做卖剩蔗、萝底橙啦。”

粤语太深奥，肖绽懒得琢磨，但她晓得平日里能同她讲普通话，说着说着却突然变成粤语的十有八九都在讲她坏话。肖绽不同她计较，经验告诉她和一个广东人吵架落不着好处。

她转头费力地把店里的闸门拉了下来，想着今天生意冷清，不如早些回去陪王一博，好好歇息歇息。

王一博就是她的便宜弟弟，她的拖油瓶，今年19了，本来就读书迟，为了找她还固执地停了一年学，导致他这个年龄了还在读高二。

想起那天也是好笑，她正在批发发市场进货，磨破嘴皮子跟广东佬鸡同鸭讲地讨价还价，突然被人不声不响地从后面抱住了。

肖绽吓了一跳，手肘子往后一撑，打得男人捂着胸口苦叫连连。肖绽也火，心想这什么人，吃了豆腐还叫冤，转头刚想给他抽几个耳刮子，可看到王一博那张脸又愣了，良久憋出一句“小博？”

王一博扁着嘴唇，搭着一双狗狗眼，可怜兮兮地看着她，听到自己的名字后，更是一个猛扑上来搂住了她的腰，大叫了句“老婆！”

王一博从小就爱叫她老婆，两家人定过娃娃亲，肖绽倒不怎么当一回事，毕竟王一博比她还小了六岁。自己成年那会小屁孩还在上小学，肖绽嘴里叼着烟他却叼着棒棒糖，肖绽身上挂着彩他却还挂着红领巾。

肖绽拿他当小弟弟，王一博却固执地认定肖绽就是他的亲亲老婆，从穿开裆裤起直至小六肖绽离开家乡的那些年，无论别人如何纠正，他都锲而不舍地要喊肖绽老婆。

别人都说王一博呆，脑子不灵光也不知羞整天逮着她就喊老婆，肖绽听这话倒不乐意了，一副要跟人开战似的气势，凶巴巴地威胁“你他妈再说一个试试，我就是他老婆怎么地。”

肖绽为这事也没少说过他，但也拿他没辙，这么漂亮的一小孩，两团奶膘鼓鼓地朝你撒娇，哪个铁石心肠的还能生气？

肖绽打量着眼前人一时有些鼻酸，谁能想到当初那个拉着她衣角要糖吃的小屁孩，现在会长成现在这般挺阔英俊的模样，离家这几年也总想起他，想问问他，过得好不好乖不乖，还会不会被人欺负.......可如今心心念念的人出现在自己面前了，肖绽却一句话也没法说出口。

广东佬被晾在了一旁，无语地看着抱在一起的两人，不耐烦地摆了摆手“走走走，唔好阻住我做生意。”

肖绽看着王一博一副风尘仆仆的样子，只好把人领回了家。王一博一路上呆瓜瓜地盯着她，嘴角笑出两个漂亮的梨涡，问他什么都摇头，只说不走，来找老婆。

肖绽心疼他舟车劳顿找到这儿来，哄着人说出了些始末，得知这小傻子为了找自己还停了学，一下无奈又生气，立马着手打点着要把人送回去。

王一博却死活不肯，泪眼汪汪地哀求要留在老婆身边，转头从自己那硕大的双肩包里面掏出了个崭新的海绵宝宝撒娇“老婆，送你的。”

“你带了一路？”

王一博有些害羞，低头搓了搓鼻子“嗯，从家那边带过来的，我送老婆礼物，老婆不要赶我走了好不好。”

肖绽红了眼眶，瓮声瓮气地说“你个傻子。”

敌不过王一博的攻势，肖绽被磨得心软，只好找了所当地的高校，拿出自己辛苦赚来的那点积蓄供他上学，住不起校，两人就一起窝在肖绽那小小的出租房，吹着会咿呀响的老旧风扇，挤在一张单人床上，胳膊贴着胳膊，腿并着腿，汗淋淋的入睡。

王一博虽然19了，长腿长脚都快赶上肖绽了，但在她看来也还是个小孩，一个每天会认认真真地背着书包上学，下晚自习乖乖回家，像小狗一样守在门口等肖绽回来的缺爱小孩。

但她没想到孩子也会长大，19岁的王一博尽管还是一副呆头呆脑的模样，却也早已不是记忆中那个9岁的小屁孩了。

周六肖绽难得休息，和王一博挤床上睡了个自然醒，朦胧间一不小心摸到了他裤裆上硬硬鼓起的一大包，吓得把手抽了回来，孩子却含着泪怯怯地看着她说“老婆我那疼，摸摸我好不好。”

肖绽睡在里侧，被他侧过身压地避无可避，奶白的胸脯拉扯间春光大泄，挤出一条深深的沟，王一博着迷似的死盯住那，一双大手抓过肖绽的小手就往自己柱身撸。

肖绽大脑一片空白，只觉得掌心又滑又烫，还没反应过来发生了什么事，就被王一博射了一手，好在她并没有感到恶心或是不适，更多的是一阵奇妙的悸动与紧张。

末了，王一博瞧了眼她沾满精水的小手，着急忙慌的撩起自己的T恤给她擦，嘴上不住地道歉，可怜兮兮地说“对不起对不起老婆，你摸的我太爽了。”

肖绽回过神来，平复了下鼓噪的心跳，神情严肃地说“谁教你的。”王一博不高兴了，嘟起嘴一副委屈的模样“都是老婆害得，我一想你那里就会站起来，以前都是自己摸摸。”

肖绽乍舌，沉默地拿额头撞了撞他的肩膀，感叹着孩子是长大了，十八九岁也正是在街上闲逛老二都能硬的年纪，所幸王一博还单纯只懂得“摸摸”。

王一博垂下眼去看她，不料瞄到那半露的奶子，裤裆那东西像得了指令似的瞬间又颤巍巍地站了起来，“老婆~”他撒娇，一双手搂住了还在状况外的肖绽“我们这次来叼嗨吧。”

肖绽闻言，被这两字雷得外焦里嫩，猛地从床上跳了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地指着他问“这又是谁教你的！！”

王一博愣了愣，有些苦恼地说“明仔他们说的，叼嗨比摸摸更舒服，但是我不知道什么是叼嗨，老婆你能教我吗。”说完还眨着眼睛一脸期待地看着肖绽。

“不行！！！”

得，成长还真他妈让人操心。

（2）  
“老婆，今晚可不可以不睡地板。”王一博来接她下班，摇着肖绽的手臂跟她撒娇。

肖绽无奈叹气，转念一想给人孩子睡地板的确不好“那今晚你上床睡，我睡地板呗。”

“不中！”王一博急的家乡话都冒了出来，单手搂住肖绽，耍赖地往她怀里钻“不中，唔得，不好。”

“那你今晚不准动手动脚。”肖绽警告他，自第一次“摸摸”后王一博就养成了个坏毛病，成天嚷嚷着要老婆摸摸，最近还懂得了举一反三要摸摸老婆。

肖绽宠孩子宠得没边了，被他稍稍撒撒娇就半推半就的任人动作，说实话她也不是不爽，自己规规矩矩的25年处女人生里，还是第一次尝到情欲的滋味，更何况对象还是自己捧在心尖尖的小孩，实在是美好的让人欲罢不能。

这不，一天好几回，肖绽都怕王一博虚着了，把人赶下床打地铺，半夜醒来时却总发现自己又被挤到了里侧去，小孩的大手覆在她的屁股上，嘴里呢喃地叫老婆老婆。

肖绽惯着他，久而久之打地铺这事也不了了之了，两人小日子过得蜜里调油，王一博每天下了晚自习都会跑到店里粘着她，没客人了就揽着她一顿狂亲。

肖绽还有些分寸，不许他做的太过，两人至今为止也只是亲亲摸摸，没有做到最后一步。王一博要磨得紧了，肖绽就用手或是用嘴帮他弄出来，惹得人小猪嘴撅得高高，老不高兴了。

其实这事儿，肖绽也不是不想，但每回看着他一张嫩脸都觉得自己在犯法，把人当作弟弟这么些年了，一时间要身心完全接纳还是多少有些心理负担。

事情发生转机是在某夜，王一博下了晚自习后照旧到店里接老婆下班，肖绽还在忙活着帮一个学生妹涂指甲，好巧不巧这妹妹正是王一博的同班同学。

“阿博，你点黎咗噶？”学生妹好奇地说。

阿博？肖绽不自觉地挑了挑眉，挺可爱的。

王一博挠了挠头，有些害羞地笑了笑，磕磕碰碰地用粤语回她“我...我家姐噶店啊。”

家姐？肖绽听到这个称谓，心里有些不是滋味，平时老婆老婆叫得多欢，怎么在小姑娘面前就变姐了。

学生妹像是来劲了，笑出两个小酒窝，一脸期待地看着王一博“咁阿博帮我整啦，好唔好？”

“我弄不好的。”王一博红着脸，放弃了说那拗口的粤语。

“没关系啊，我就想你帮我弄，怎样都行。”学生妹体贴地也换成了普通话。

肖绽听得暗暗翻了个白眼，手上动作也停了下来，有些生气地把甲油扔给了王一博，没好气地说“那你来吧。”

“好吧。”王一博点了点头，乖乖地坐到矮凳上，捧住了学生妹的手，小心翼翼地往指甲上上色，耳朵尖红红的，整个人看起来又呆又羞。

肖绽看得心烦，也不知怎么，鬼使神差般地走到人身旁俯下身在他脸上重重啵了一口，亲完后又觉得自己幼稚，别别扭扭地开口“你快点，我到外面透透风去。”说完也没等人反应，前脚打后脚快步走了出去，王一博楞了半响，摸着脸傻兮兮地笑了起来，看得学生妹无语地拧起了眉。

肖绽靠在店门口，郁闷地吹着风，摸出一支烟火还没点上呢，王一博就送着人出来了。

“这么快？”肖绽看着学生妹走远的背景，闷闷不乐地转身关灯。

王一博跑过去帮她拉闸，一双狗狗眼眨巴着看着她“嗯嗯老婆，我们回去吧。”

肖绽任由他拉着，听他噼里啪啦讲了一路，就是不应声，直到回到家王一博提出摸摸后，肖绽还是一副爱理不理的模样，惹得小孩有些伤心，委屈地问她“老婆为什么不理我。”

肖绽气呼呼地嘟起嘴，吃味道“怎么又叫老婆了，我不是你姐吗。”

“不是，就是老婆！”王一博皱着眉摇摇头，看样子更委屈了“是你说，在别人面前不能叫你老婆的。”

肖绽看他瘪着嘴的可怜模样，没出息地又心软了些，磨磨蹭蹭靠过去亲了他一口，还是有些在意地问“那......今天那个女同学你和她很熟吗。”

王一博呆瓜瓜地笑着说“还行吧，你不知道她可厉害了，会唱歌会跳舞，还是我们校......唔唔。”

肖绽看着王一博一个劲儿夸人，心气尤其不顺，一股无名火直冲脑门，想也不想就揽着他的脖子，嘴对嘴地结结实实地亲了下去。

王一博被她吓了跳，但也从善如流地握住人的细腰，乐滋滋地吻了回去。肖绽吻得急，毫无章法地一通乱啃，嫩舌粗暴地扫荡着王一博温热的口腔，吮着对方的舌头不肯松开，来不及吞咽的口水就沿着下巴淌了下去，好半会儿，两人才面红耳赤依依不舍地分开。

王一博看着肖绽嘴角拉出的一条银丝，不自觉地吞了吞口水，硕大的喉结上下滚了滚。肖绽看着性感，直接跨腿坐到了他的怀里，感受着屁股下硬戳戳的肉棒，嘴馋地将喉结含进了嘴里。

王一博受宠若惊地托着她的肉臀，试探地向上顶了顶胯，引来怀里人的一阵呻吟“等一下.....啊。”

箭在弦上又哪有不发的道理，王一博听这仿佛能掐出水的浪叫一时更来劲了，揽着人隔着几层布料下流地一阵耸动，享受着绵软的臀肉打出的一波波肉浪，咬着肖绽的耳朵，低喘着说“老婆老婆，今晚可以插插吗。”

肖绽意乱情迷地胡乱应了声，紧接着身上的衣服就被掀了起来，黑色的蕾丝胸罩罩着两团嫩白的大奶子，王一博急不可耐地上手把它们掏出来，婴儿吃奶似地含住了一边，舌头卷住硬挺挺的奶头不停地挑逗，用牙齿轻轻磨着周遭的一圈乳肉，像吃不厌似的放在嘴边细细品尝。

肖绽被吸得魂都没了，觉得奶头又痒又麻，好像里头真有奶水似的鼓鼓胀胀，等着男人来帮自己舒缓。她是第一次被人吃奶，感觉又爽又羞耻，仅仅是奶头被吃，下面的小穴就变得湿漉漉了，骚水渗得内裤粘粘腻腻的，好不舒服。

肖绽趁着王一博专心致志地吃奶的空隙，偷偷把手探到了身下，稍稍把臀抬起来了些，小短裙早就被王一博撸到了腰间，现在就只剩一条碍事的黑丝袜和粉色小内内。肖绽两指戳开了一个小洞，正打算自给自足地爽一下，却被王一博人赃并获捉了个正着。

他紧紧钳住肖绽的那只手，恋恋不舍地吐出了奶头，撅起亮晶晶的小嘴，不满得说“这里只有我能插插，老婆也不能动！”

肖绽被磨得要发疯了，一边沉下身去耸动着屁股主动摩擦男人那硬梆梆的裤裆，一边嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟一边求饶“那宝贝插插我好不好，里面好痒啊宝贝。”

王一博听得眼底一黯，猛地拽住身下宽松的校服裤一扯，那大的令人乍舌的玩意儿就迫不及待地弹了出来，滑溜溜的柱身在肖绽臀缝间不停的摩擦。

刚才还喊着好想要的人现在倒怂了，反手摸了摸那又烫又硬的大鸡巴，虽然平时也没少摸过吃过，但进洞还是第一回，说不害怕是假的。

“宝贝，我帮你咬出来好不好。”肖绽捧着他的脸跟人商量。

“那老婆呢？”王一博泪盈盈地看着她，手上也没闲着，隔着肖绽的小兔内裤轻轻揉了两把小逼，弄得人软了腰啊啊地又是一阵催情的呻吟。

“嗯嗯......啊那我们互相舔舔好吗，就用舌头，好不好嘛。”肖绽忍着淫叫，伸出一截嫩舌，小猫一样舔着王一博的脸颊。

“那好吧。”王一博撇了撇嘴，勉强接受了这个提案。

两人三下五除二地把对方扒了个精光，以69的姿势重叠在床上。王一博躺在下面，高高翘起的鸡巴抵在肖绽的侧脸旁，划出一条条粘腻的淫渍，肖绽不是第一次咬这玩意儿了，做这事儿也不忸怩，偏过头去细细舔着柱身凸起的青筋，两手熟练地把玩着两颗沉甸甸的睾丸，胸前的两团奶子搭在王一博的腿上，被细细密密的腿毛搔得又痒又疼。

王一博被舔爽了也没忘眼前这个泊泊淌骚水的小穴，一双大手紧紧抓着像水蜜桃一样饱满多汁的肉臀，双唇埋进那隐秘的肉缝中吸吮着流淌而下的淫水，舌尖一下下往里戳，品尝那如蚌肉般鲜嫩的穴肉，高挺的鼻尖在一次次动作间不断摩擦着那颤巍巍的小肉核。

肖绽被刺激地软了腰，小穴的骚水流的没完没了，王一博咂砸吞咽着一滴也不愿意浪费，身下的鸡巴在肖绽口中又涨大了几分。

“唔唔......吞不下了。”肖绽呢喃着将鸡巴吐了出来，一双小手补偿地包上鸡蛋大小的冠头揉搓，双唇迷醉的亲吻着冒着淫液的顶端，但王一博还是硬得要紧，这种程度的抚慰明显远远不够。

可此时肖绽被吃穴爽没了理智，哪里还顾得上王一博的大兄弟，只想自己的小穴和那磨人的软舌永不分开才好。王一博发了狠，一阵猛吸，惹的肖绽不断呻吟，不消片刻就在王一博身上扭动着迎来了高潮。

多汁的小穴抽搐着喷出一大股骚液，王一博吃不及的就顺着脸颊淌了下去，在粉色的床单晕上了一大滩深色的水渍。

肖绽还在高潮的余韵中没回过神，猝不及防就被吃了个饱的王一博抓住调了个身。肥嫩的屁股一下包住了硬的发烫的鸡巴，王一博整张脸都湿漉漉地，耷拉着眼睛，可怜兮兮地征求同意“老婆，让我插进去好嘛~”

肖绽哪里还有力气拒绝，软绵绵地靠在王一博身上任人折腾。王一博一手搂着她，一手抓着奶，嘴里叼着她的舌头，一个挺身就插了进去，所幸被吃过的小穴开发得当，这么大一根鸡巴插进去也畅通无阻。

肖绽第一次被插，没有预想中的疼痛，取而代之的是酥酥麻麻的异物感，她不安地扭动着肉臀想要逃走，却又被王一博搂着腰摁了回去，一下坐到了底直插子宫。

肖绽一声惊呼被堵在了嘴里，王一博咬着人的舌头，吭哧吭哧地开始活动起来，肖绽双手攀着人的胳膊，被顶得跟风吹落叶似的胡乱抖动，，抽泣地说不要了不要了，实则口是心非得很，穴肉把鸡吧绞得紧紧的，不愿松开，被撞到那凸起的一点后，浑身更是过电般舒爽，恨不得王一博再大力点插进来。

“老婆老婆，我好爽，你爽吗。”王一博身下没停，手捻着乳头不断拉扯，嘴里也吐出些骚话来“老婆，叫我嘛，叫我老公好不好，说你想要。”

“嗯嗯....你好坏啊，不要。”肖绽捂着嘴，被草的浪叫不断，闻言害臊地咬了口他脸上的嫩肉。

王一博耷下了眼睛，迅速蓄起了一包泪，眼角红红的好不可怜“老婆~~”

“嗯嗯，你别这样嗯。”肖绽最看不得孩子这样，稍稍撒撒娇怕是这会儿要她摘月亮她也答应“嗯......老公...绽绽好想要，给我给我。”

这话对王一博来说就是催情剂，瞬间回到了兴奋状态，还越战越猛，公狗腰像上了发条般不停的耸动，插得肖绽叫的嗓子都哑了，最后抵着子宫发狠地抽了上百下，才一股脑地全射了出来。

“老婆，我好钟意你。”王一博抱着瘫软的肖绽在床上打滚，时不时低头啄几下她嘴边那颗小黑痣。

肖绽累得要命，小穴泊泊流出的精液都不想收拾了，迷迷糊糊地听着王一博催眠似的重复那几个字，不一会儿就打着哈欠睡了过去。

王一博心里喜滋滋地抱着人睡着的宝贝亲了口，手脚麻利地打来水帮她清洁，看着被操的烂熟的小穴，禽兽的生出了些怎么不多来几次的后悔。

就在他托腮懊恼间，一旁的小灵通闪了闪进了条短信。

“博哥，听日记得同我带卸甲油，叼你老母啊，丑死我了。”

“得啦，咁次唔噶赛你啦，下次食饭我噶。”

“到着手啊？我睇你咁鬼做作，呕到我宵夜都食唔落了，你平时系佢面前唔会都系甘噶猫样挂？”

“都费事同你讲啊。”

王一博收起手机钻进了被窝，肖绽黏黏糊糊地凑了过来抱住了他，嘴里小声呢喃着什么，王一博听不真切，又往她那贴了贴，鼻子抵在她肩窝，撒娇着说“老婆，你在讲什么。”肖绽被他搔得有些痒，困倦地抬手摸了摸他的头，含糊道“中意你啊中意......”

王一博眼眶一下就红了，抓过肖绽的手放在嘴边亲了亲，心满意足地紧紧圈住了她。这小半年来的自我降智看来颇有成效，过程或许是滑稽了点，但他从小到大的执念，他心心念念的宝贝，这不还是回到自己了怀中。

“我爱你啊，肖绽。”

想做你的小孩一辈子。

**Author's Note:**

> 短信内容：  
> 博：ok啦 这次真是多谢你了 下次我请吃饭  
> 女：到手了？我看你这么做作真是呕到我宵夜都吃不下了，你平时在他面前不会是这个鬼样吧  
> 博：懒得跟你讲


End file.
